Jerry the Potato
by DemonAngel-SweetDevil
Summary: I really don't know what this story is.  I'm sorry if I fry your brain.  R&R!
1. Edited Version

Jerry the Potato was walking down the street, when suddenly a giant tomato came out and said,"I WANT TO EAT YOUR SOUL!"

Jerry ran away. He was very scared. When he came to a Burger King he ordered a nice root beer float and said, "Do you know a tomato who wants to eat your soul?" to the cashier.

She said, " Ya, that's Bob he likes souls. He says they taste like spaghetti, but I think they taste like gym socks that have been put in a locker for 999,999,999,999,999 years with a possum and a ferret with a turtle who likes Gorgonzola cheese."

Jerry looked at her funny, but decided he didn't care. He drank his float he began to float away. He grew wings he saw bob eating souls and said, "Bob who eats souls I command you to throw away my root beer float."

Bob said, "Okay," and he floated up and took the garbage. He put in in the compost bin.

"NOOOOOOOOO," Jerry said, "IT'S NON-COMPOSTABLE!" YOU NEED TO RECYCLE IT!"

Jerry died.

Bob caught his soul and ate it, "Mmm...That was good." Bob looks at your face, "AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT Is THAT? THAT HORRIBLE THING IT? BURNS IT! BURNS MORE THAN JUSTIN BIEBER AND KE$HA EATING FRIES WITH A SIDE OF CREAM CHEESE WITH WINGS AND A BIG FAT PEN GIVING THEM A DESSERT MENU!"

Bob died from the horror of your face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" all the souls his belly said, "WE ARE STUCK HERE UNTIL HIS TUMMY IS RIPPED UP!"

Than, Edward Cullen and Edward Sullen came by and rip Bob's tummy. And they were all sad when when they found out he wasn't a human in a tomatoe suit.

"YEEEEEYYYYY!" and all the souls flew away.

Than Jacob Black and Jacob White came by all shirtless 'cuz their contract says so and said, "WE ARE ALL SMEXY IN ARE WOLFIE FORMS 'CUZ YOU CAN PET US AND WE AREN'T ALL BLOODSUCKING AND COLD," and they ate the Edward.

then Jacob fangirls came by and were all "YEYY!" and petted the Jacobs.

But then, Fang came out and was all, "EAT MY BACON DIPPED IN AWESOME SAUCE!" and threw Bacon at peoples and killed them since they weren't all awesome. Except for Zero 'cuz his awesomely cool, long, blonde hair blocked the Bacon.

He was all, "AAWW YA I PWN 'CUZ I DONT CUT MY HAIR YOU EMO DUDE!"

Fang was all, "YOU MANGIRL!"

zero was all, "YOU DON'T GOT TWO MORE AWESOME DUDES WITH THE SAME NAME AS YOU AND WE ALL HAVE AWESOME STUFF SO AWESOME THAT WE BEAT CHUCK NORRIS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!"

fang was all, "NANIIII?" and blew up, all unable to bear the awesome.

Then, all three Zero's came out and ate all the Bacon and became even more awesome and people started bowing to them chating, "ZERO'S THE HEROES! WE ALL LOVE YOU!"

Dark was in a corner all forgotten and stuff

Lelouch was all, "LOOK! I'M IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE! I'M AWESOME!"

Zero killed him with his awesome hair 'cuz no one can be awesomer than him by being in two places at once.

Zero was all, "HEY! YOU KILLED MY TRUE FORM! THAT'S SO UNCOOL!"

zero was all, "DON'T WORRY. HE'S YOU THAT WAS A SHADOW. YOUR GEASS CAN MAKE SOMEONE GET YOU ANOTHER."

And then zero was all, "I DON'T WANNA BE A VAMPIRE NO MORE! I WANNA PLAY DDR!"

Then al three zero's went and pwned Garaa of the Funk.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I don't think I can name all the references I used in this... story... I know a potato, a tomato, Burger King, Megaman Zero, Maximum Ride, Diary of a Lovesick Mutant, DN Angel, Vampire Knight, Code Geass, Naruto, Twilight, Ke$ha, Justin Bieber, pigs, pens, am I missing anything?**

**Okay, the next chapter is the unedited version. Meaning the thing wrote in 5 minutes about the first things that popped into my head in an e-mail I sent to drkanglwngz about how random I am... I think. I beat her to making this a story! HAH! I beat you! I win! *happy dance***

**Well, I'm making the genre Megaman since Zero does all the awesome talking and his hair comes to life... Wow, I've really outdone myself this time. XDDD**

**This is a failwailail. It's wayyy below epic fail. I have too much time on my hands... I really should be writing 'The Band' right now, but I should also be doing my homework...**


	2. FailiureHardToRead Raw Chapter

jerry the potatoe was walking down the street when suddenly a guant tomatoe came out and said I WANT TO EAT YOUR SOUL and jerry ran away and he was very scared when he came to a burger king he ordered a nice roobeer float and said DO YOU KNOW A TOMATOE WHO WANTS TO EAT YOUR SOUL to french fri cashier and she said YA THATS BOB HE LIEKS SOULS HE SAYS THEY TASTE LIKE SPAGETTI AND I THINK THE TASTE LIKE GYM SOCKS THAT HAVE BEEN PUT IN A LOCKER FRO 999999999999999 YEARS WITH A POSSUM AND A FERENT WITH A TURTLE WHO LIKES GORENZOLA CHEEZE jerry looked at her funny but decided he didnt care and drank his float he began to float away and he grew wings he saw bob ating souls and said BOB WHO EATS SOULS I COMMAND YOU TO THROW AWAY MY FOOTBEER FLOAT bob said OKAY and he floated up ad took the garbage and put in in the compost bin NOOOOOOOOO jerry said ITS NON COMPOSTABLE U NEEDZ TO RECYCLE IT and jerry died bob cought his soul and ateed it MMMM THAT WAZ GOOD bob looks at your face AHHHHHHHHH WHAT IZ THAT THAT HORRIBLE THING IT BURNS IT BRNS MOAR THAN JUSTIN BIEBER AND KE$HA EATING FRIES WITH A SIDE OF CREAM CHEEZE WITH WINGS AND A BIG FAT PEN GIVING THEM A DESSERT MENU and bob died from the horroe of your face NOOOOOOOOOO all the souls hiz belly said WE ARE STUCK HERE UNTIL HIS TUMMY IZ RIPPED UP and than edward cullen and edwars sulen came by and ripped bobs tummy and were all sad when ey found out he waznt a human in a tomatoe suit YEEEEEYYYYY and all the sould flew awayz than jacob black and jacob white came by all shirtless cuz their contract sayz so and said WEZ ALL SMEXY IN R WOLFIE FORMS CUZ U CAN PETZ US AND WE ARENT ALL BLOODSUCKING AND COLD and they ated the edwardz and then jaob fangirls came by and were all YEYY and petted the jacobs but then fang came out and was all EAT MY BACON DIPPED IN AWESOME SAOUSE and threw Bacon at peoplez and killed them since they werent all awesome except for zero cuz his awesomely cool long blonde hair blocked the Bacon and he was al AAWW YA I PWN CUZ I DONT CUT MY HARI U EMO DUDE and fang was all U MANGIRL and zero was all U DONT GOT TWO MOAR AWESOME DUDES WITH THE SAME NAME AS YOU AND WE ALL HAVE AWESOME STUFF SO AWESOME THAT WE BEAT CHUCK NORRIS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT and fang was all WHAAAAT and blew up all unable to bear the awesome than all three eros came out and ated all the Bacon and became even moar awesome and people started bowing to them chating ZEROZ THE HEROEZ WE ALL LUVZ U and dark was in a corner all forgoted and stuff and lelouch was all LOOK IM IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE IM AWESOME and zero killed him with his awesome hair cuz no one can be awesomer than him by being in two places at once and zero was all HEY U KILLED MY TRUE FORM THATS SO UNCOOL and zero was all DONT WORRY HES U THAT WAS A SHADOW UR GEASS CAN MAKE SOMEONE GET U ANOTHER and then zero was all I DONT WANNA BE A VAMPIRE NO MOAR I WANNA PLAY DDR and then al three zeros went and pwned garaa of the funk


End file.
